This study will examine the effects of the synthetic glucocorticoid dexamethasone, on the neuroendocrine and subjective effects of cocaine. Studies with laboratory animals have indicated that blockade of ACTH, such as occurs following dexamethasone administration, reduces the subjective and reinforcing effects of cocaine.